


When You Have Nothing, Even When Everything's There

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Feels, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Broken Families, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Jedi Code Bashing (Star Wars), Mentioned CC-1010 | Fox, Mentioned CC-3636 | Wolffe, Mentioned CT-7567 | Rex, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Plo Koon, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 20 prompt: betrayalAhsoka's framing goes differently.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & The Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	When You Have Nothing, Even When Everything's There

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a dif AU where Ahsoka dies in her trial, and I guess this is a good moment for it? I would've definitely spent more time on this, but this was just a quick thing. The two previous prompts might be up by today, I think, but I'm not sure.

Ahsoka felt numb as she walked through the hallway, walled in by two troopers of the Coruscant guard. Nobody, except Padmé, had defended her during her trial. Anakin wasn't even there, and she knew he was trying to find the culprit, but it would be too late. An overwhelming count of senators voted her guilty, with only two to see her as innocent.

She knew one of them was Padmé, of course. But she didn't know who the second one was. She would never get the chance to thank them, she realized, as the door pushed open. She stopped in her tracks when finally, reality hit her like a speeder.

She was a sixteen-year-old, an _innocent_ sentenced to death, framed for bombing the Jedi temple. She hadn't done it. But with the evidence held against her, she knew everyone thought the opposite. Tears finally came to her eyes as she realized her fate.

No one would help her. Certainly not the clones; Rex, her best friend, had ordered for her to be captured. That crossed out the five-oh-first and the Corrie guard. For the Wolfpack; she had tried not killing anyone, and even _Ventress_ complied with her request. But in the end, it was Wolffe's stun bolt that had taken her here. He didn't even try to listen to her explanation, and although she felt a hint of guilt and sorrow behind his mental walls, she knew it was probably a spark of her imagination.

The soldiers she fought with took part in her upcoming death, but that didn't hurt as much as who else thought she was guilty.

_The Jedi._

The family she thought she could spend her joy in, where masters would give comfort and stand by their children. But not one of them spoke out for her in both trials.

Obi-Wan, her grandmaster; all he did was give a guilty gaze during the Jedi trial. All the happy times they had spent together, teasing Anakin, drinking tea in a comfortable silence; the moments faded away from her memory.

Plo Koon, her founder. Her father figure, the first Jedi she had ever met. The Kel Dor was always standing there when she was a child, congratulating her as she showed him her lightsaber, showed him the tooka she had taken (although he told her to put it back where it belonged); he was always there. But as she looked at him during the trial, his reaction was similar to Obi-Wan's; guilty, and full of sorrow.

All of the other masters; Shaak Ti, Yoda, Windu; had they all believed that she was guilty? That she was capable of taking lives that mattered so easily? That she could just kill, without thinking about the family the person once had? If they thought so, then they were wrong.

Then that made every single person turn their back on her.

During the Senate, she didn't even look at anyone, numbly staring at the screen.

(Her eyes were empty, no spark of the joy that the people who knew her usually saw. It was like she was a walking corpse, feeling no emotion. That was the way of the Jedi, was it not? There's no emotion, there's peace.)

She didn't feel peaceful. Her padawan braids left an empty space, the jingling sound nowhere to be found. She was led to a wall, chain in hands, where her arms were attached to the sides of her, exposing her whole body to the world. So this was how they were going to do it.

"Eyes covered?"

She shook her head. She would see death straight in the eye, no matter how shaken she was

There were news reporters there, held back by several lines, but all of the cameras were pointing towards her.

Ahsoka Tano. The Ex-Jedi traitor that bombed the temple. The ex-apprentice of the Chosen One. The ex-commander of the famed five-oh-first.

Clone troopers with red stripes lined up fifteen feet away from her, preparing their blasters. Vode. Clones. Probably brothers she would never get to meet.

"Do you have any last words, traitor?" A trooper spat. He was standing to the side, probably going to be the one to count off. She didn't see Commander Fox anywhere.

"I'm innocent," she pleaded, trying to sense everything. Her eyes shone with tears, begging just to be trusted.

Even in her last moments, she would still fight.

"Lying even before death; surprised you can't just admit it."

She didn't kill anyone. She didn't kill the guards. But they all thought she did.

Finally, her broken spirit shattered. No one believed her, no one stood by her, and her resigned expression forced the trooper to lift his hand.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

No peace in dying by a firing squad. She only hoped that they gave her a quick death.

"Five."

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Knowledge. Evidence was stacked against her, false recordings. The people around her were ignorant of her pleas.

"Four."

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Calm? Calm when she was about to be fired to death. Fuck the Jedi code; they can all go to hell.

"Three."

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

And yet, her emotions were a whirlwind. Harmony? As if she could smile through this.

"Two."

_There is no death, there is the force._

But in reality, there were both. Not everyone could become one with the force, not everyone could even use the force. Death applied to everyone, no matter the cause. Nobody was immortal.

But she wished she could have stayed alive longer.

"One."

She didn't think they would fire at one, but they did. And trust them to make it painful for her; multiple shots rang out, and the first thing she saw as she looked down was blood spurting from a wound on her stomach, nowhere near her heart. Her knees became weak, but the chains held her up, and from fire after fire, all she felt was agony. She couldn't feel her limbs anymore.

Someone unclipped her chains and she fell to the ground, barely breathing. She looked up at the bright lights, blinking slowly. Tears mixed into the pavement, blood spewing from her mouth. Death's melody crooned at her, and she fought against it.

But she only a person, not a god.

She couldn't keep death's call at bay.

The last thing she heard before darkness overtook her was panicked shouts, doors banging open, and several familiar yells.

She saw blue mixed with grey, a familiar pair of blue eyes, electric anger slashed through them, and she smiled weakly at him.

If they had come to rescue her, they were overdue. But it was nice to know she still had her master to stand by her, no matter how late he was.

She closed her eyes, and Ahsoka Tano knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might a dif variation of this
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
